


A Bit 'Rear Window', If You Think About It

by asailoratheart



Category: Maksyl-Fandom
Genre: But what the hell why not give it a shot, Different voices are fun, F/M, Maksyl, Meryl and Maks get ALL the attention, Other viewpoints fic, Sean has a potty mouth JSYK, Shit this is a lot of people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asailoratheart/pseuds/asailoratheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing With The Stars season 18 contestants and their thoughts on a certain couple...</p>
<p>Kind of like looking through a window, unnoticed, throughout the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit 'Rear Window', If You Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word blurbs from the minds of each contestant....
> 
> Sean has a potty mouth, fair warning. Dude was a hockey player after all.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Being sad, or angry that she was voted off in the second week wasn’t in her wheelhouse. The producers let her dance one more time and she savored it, wanting to give Henry a little something to show him she loved what he had given her through dance. Watching _them_ , let her know that this would be a special season, even if it wasn’t special for her. _They_ were magic, already drifting and ebbing against each other like they were the sea, and so, getting eliminated wasn’t so bad after all. She couldn’t wait to see the storm they brewed.

\---

Hockey, for all intents and purposes, should’ve been at the opposite side of the spectrum from dancing. Well, that’s what he thought anyways. A failed hockey career ( _yeah, he threw his skates in the Hudson, fuck off)_ , a failed clothing line, and now a failed stunt on a T.V. show to give him a little more publicity. See if he gave a shit though, he’d still fucking knock your teeth in, on or off the ice. He had to admit though, that Meryl and Maks pair, they were something special, looking at each other like that. So fucking whatever, man.

\---

All in all, he was only a little sad. It was sadness went out to Emma. She tried so hard…he knows she did, to make him into a better dancer than he was he first started. Back and hips—always giving him grief and pain—but withdrawing was the only way to make sure he was still in one piece. Holding the fan to his face, he watches as Meryl gets swept along the dance floor and a smile blooms on his face. He sees himself and his wife in them. He chuckles and applauds, finding happiness in leaving, finally.

\---

He was trying to be sneaky, keeping an eye on him while she was dancing. Watching them was something that had really captivated him over the weeks, like dude…they were just so in sync with each other. I mean yeah, he’d never felt that way, only ever seen it with his parents. So to see _them_ , in the packages or dancing live like they were was mind blowing.  Watching _him_ watch _her_ dancing with someone else (Dude’s bro, no less!) was an experience. Totally sick. _He_ just watched, mesmerized by _her_ , like she was **_it_** , man, and it was _rad_.


End file.
